


Stéphanie

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Chastity Device, Dark and Twisted, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started after Allison’s death. Chris knew that it was wrong, that he shouldn’t even think about it, but… Something in him broke, and there was no going back to things as they were before. Nothing could bring his daughter back, and nothing could mend the things that went wrong with his head.</p><p>He wasn’t crazy though, oh no. If he wanted to do this, he knew that he had to do it right. So, yes. He left America and went to France, to the large manor in the Alps, surrounded by hills and endless woods as far as the eyes could see. The Argent family was rich. Even the gun dealing business was more like a cover for hunting, than a means to make money - they had more than enough of that, and now it was time to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stéphanie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Stéphanie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996585) by [rockett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockett/pseuds/rockett)



> Anonymous asked:  
> Chris & stiles w/him as an Allison replacement, but after he list his first little girl, Chris needs to keep his girl safe... Ie: captured! Bonus for tiny cocklet stiles & feminization & gigantic huge puffy nipples & deaton enabling transformation!

It all started after Allison’s death. Chris knew that it was wrong, that he shouldn’t even think about it, but… Something in him broke, and there was no going back to things as they were before. Nothing could bring his daughter back, and nothing could mend the things that went wrong with his head.

He wasn’t crazy though, oh no. If he wanted to do this, he knew that he had to do it right. So, yes. He left America and went to France, to the large manor in the Alps, surrounded by hills and endless woods as far as the eyes could see. The Argent family was rich. Even the gun dealing business was more like a cover for hunting, than a means to make money - they had more than enough of that, and now it was time to use it.

The manor was in pristine condition, thanks to a hired cleaning service regularly taking care of it, so all he needed to do was move in again and make it his own.

First, he had a state of the art security system installed, then he made sure that there were no gaps in the eight foot tall fence around the property. It was pretty large, there was a whole park complete with a small pond and a french garden. 

In the house, he chose two of the six bedrooms upstairs, the ones that had a door connecting them, and set out to refurbish them in his own tastes. The master bedroom slowly filled with his things, the walls painted dark blue and the wardrobes filled with his clothes.

Then came his daughter’s bedroom. He had the walls painted a pretty pastel pink with white ceilings and a huge, four poster bed. Everything was white and pink - the carpets, the furniture and the clothes he ordered, though he threw in some lavender and pale yellow there too. He bought toys - stuffed animals, dolls, whatever a girl could wish for. He also got make up, combs, nail polish, perfumes… everything that his daughter could even dream of.

Chris hired a housekeeper - made sure that she was trustworthy and could keep her mouth shut - Mme Forgeron was perfect, and she didn’t speak a lick of English.

Then it was time to get his daughter.

 

* * *

 

He flew back on the private jet of a friend, without anyone knowing that he returned. He met Doctor Deaton at the city border and they went straight to the animal clinic. As he promised, the man already had Stiles there, drugged and sleeping.

It wasn’t a revenge thing. Yes, the thing that killed Allison did wear the face of the boy, but it was deeper than that. Chris always… liked him. There was a fire in him that reminded him of his daughter, and now he would take Stiles to be just that.

They undressed Stiles and Doctor Deaton gave him his shots. He told Chris that Stiles would develop small breasts - nothing much, barely more than a pair of puffy nipples - but it was all Chris needed. He just wanted to have a sweet girl to dote on and protect again. He was told that the boy’s penis would also shrunk, and that it was possible that his pubic hair would fall out completely. That was all good.

Chris carefully took out the chastity belt he had custom ordered for Stiles, it was stainless steel, with pink lining. He almost went with a cockcage, but the plated design of the belt offered a more flat looking front, and seemed more fitting for his daughter. He put it on the boy, followed by the white panties and bra and topped it off with a pale yellow sundress.

He didn’t bother with the shaving - that could wait, he wanted to leave the country before daybreak - but did take the time to put on a touch of mascara and lipstick on the boy’s face.

His daughter looked beautiful.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly.

“It’s okay, Stéphanie, daddy will take care of you.”

 

* * *

 

It was no wonder that Stéphanie had a bit of trouble adjusting to her new life. Chris was prepared. He kept her in a bit of a medicated haze during the first few weeks, just until she got used to things.

In the morning, Chris chose her clothes. He was never much for fashion, but it was lovely to pick out what she should be wearing. More times than not, he chose pink dresses or skirts with cute, frilly blouses. He helped her dress, since Stéphanie was too confused to do it on her own and then they would have breakfast together.

Mme Forgeron was an excellent cook, and she wasn’t afraid to make daily shopping trips to the nearest town - 30 miles away - on the dangerous mountain roads to make sure that they had fresh food on the table. She was really a godsend.

After breakfast, Chris and Stéphanie took a walk in the park. It was still warm outside, so they mostly spent their time there until lunch. Chris loved walking with his daughter. At first, she had trouble with her high heels, but he didn’t mind holding onto her to make sure that she didn’t fall. 

After lunch, it was time for Chris to get some work done. There wasn’t much really, just a few hours every day to make sure that his investments were doing okay. He let Stéphanie read in the office while he was busy - he chose her books carefully, girls should read easy things, romance novels that didn’t bother their pretty little heads. 

Afterwards, Chris would help Stéphanie change into one of her adorable bikinis.  There was a nice sized pool in the basement, but when the weather permitted it, they had a dip in the pond.

After dinner, Chris bathed with his daughter, - taking care to wash her everywhere - then it was time for bed. Chris loved how Stéphanie looked in her lacy nightgown, all pale skin and dark hair. 

 

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, Stéphanie tried to leave a few times. Chris wasn’t angry. He wanted what was best for his daughter, but children often couldn’t see when their parents were trying to take care of them.

The first gift he gave her was a pink choker. It was silk on the outside but had metal wires on the inside, and it closed with a pretty, heart shaped lock. As much as Chris hated to use it, he often had to punish Stéphanie with the electricity hidden in it when she misbehaved. He set it so it would automatically shock the girl when she wandered too far away from Chris - or the house. It wasn’t nice, but it was necessary.

He didn’t believe in negative reinforcement though, so his second gift was a small bullet vibrator. Stéphanie wore it all the time beneath her chastity belt, and when she was good, Chris would turn it on with the remote and watch with a smile as she gasped in pleasure.

It took some time for her to get used to things, but it did happen eventually.

 

* * *

 

The first time Chris made love to his daughter was three months after they moved to France.

Sthéphanie was good all day, calling him papa and twirling in her dress when he asked, so Chris was generous with the remote of her vibrator. By the time she was in bed, she was all flustered with frustration.

“Do you want daddy to make you feel good?” Chris asked. He was waiting for this for so long - his daughter was a big girl and big girls needed to be taken care of in intimate ways too.

“Yes, papa,” Stéphanie said, eyes glinting with tears.

That was all Chris needed to hear. He took the chain with the keys from his neck and opened her belt. He only took it off onece a week, when he cleaned her underneath, so it was always a shock to see her down there.

Her cock was small and bare, pale pink and cute just like the rest of her.

Chris didn’t let her touch herself down there, though. A single look was enough to still her hands.

“Lift your gown for me, baby girl, show me those lovely little titties,” Chris told her instead, and Stéphanie obeyed, with a blush high on her cheeks.

They were beautiful. Just like Deaton said, they didn’t actually grown that much, but the nipples were bigger, puffy and raised.

Chris kissed her soft little mouth and then went to suck on her tits. Stéphanie moaned, hands still clenched in the fabric of her nightshirt. He suckled her nipples until they were dark and hard.

Chris ran his palms up and down her soft, smooth thighs, parting them, and shuffling closer in between them. He took a tube of strawberry scented lube from the nightstand, and worked two fingers into her after pulling her vibrator out.

Stéphanie was crying, but that was only natural, a girl’s first time was always emotional.

Chris fingered her pussy for a long time, but still, when he thrust inside her, she still cried out, back arching off the bed. She was beautiful. He fucked her slow, but hard, showing his Stéphanie how much her papa loved her.

When it was over he put the vibrator back into her hole, careful to keep his come inside and turned it on before rubbing at her little cock until she came with a silent scream. She didn’t have actual come anymore, it was more like a dry orgasm, thanks to the devolving of her genitals, but that was perfectly fine. Girls didn’t have come anyway. 

Chris didn’t even wait for the after shock of her orgasm to die down before locking her back in her belt.

As he pulled the soft, pink covers up over her, he couldn’t help fantasizing about extending their family, it was the easiest thing to imagine with his come still warm in his daughter’s pussy…

Doctor Deaton promised to visit them on his next vacation, maybe he would ask him about it…

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it! (or hit me up at udunie.tumblr.com)


End file.
